<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just let me love you by elysianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582871">just let me love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianprince/pseuds/elysianprince'>elysianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the rule of serendipity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hopeless Romantic Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Valentine’s Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianprince/pseuds/elysianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you a library book?”</i> was scrawled across the front of the note in familiar handwriting. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the way his face broke into a smile upon reading the words, knowing full-well what he might find on the inside. Sure enough, opening it revealed the punchline <i>“Because I’d like to check you out”</i> with a cute little winking face, and below that read <i>“how about the 13th at 6?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have an achingly cute and romantic night in for their first Valentine’s together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the rule of serendipity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/gifts">Is0lde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Izzy, throwing ideas back and forth with you about these boys has been the highlight of the last few weeks, and I’m so glad I can share them with you. Thank you for being my friend. &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A valiant effort was made to post this in time for Valentine’s Day but uhhhhh, clearly that didn’t happen, oops. Here’s some tooth-rotting fluff nearly a week later.</p>
<p>Also thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/syssarcoses">syssarcoses</a> for helping me polish this up :3</p>
<p>The title is from Serendipity by BTS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight beamed through the ceiling-to-floor windows of the library, casting the children’s floor in its warming rays and breathing fresh life into the otherwise dreary winter. The change in the weather had resulted in nearly double the crowd they had anticipated for the book reading that morning, and many of the visitors were still milling about. The endless stream of children piling stacks of books on the counter to check out had finally slowed enough for Obi-Wan to slip away to his office for lunch while Jocasta handled the remainder of the patrons.</p><p>Obi-Wan settled at his desk to bask in the solitude and eat his meager lunch of leftovers from dinner a couple of nights ago. As he removed the container from his lunchbox, his fingers ran across some paper that seemed to be attached to the bottom of the plastic. He gently pried it off, careful not to rip the paper as he removed the tape that held it to the container.</p><p>It was a folded rectangular piece of paper with the question <i>“Are you a library book?”</i> scrawled across the front in familiar handwriting. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the way his face broke into a smile upon reading the words, knowing full-well what he might find on the inside. Sure enough, opening it revealed the punchline <i>“Because I’d like to check you out”</i> with a cute little winking face, and below that read <i>“how about the 13th at 6?”</i></p><p>He sent off a short text to Anakin about the note, figuring he was probably too busy to answer a call while at work. For the past week, Obi-Wan had been finding notes from Anakin all over the place, and affection blossomed in his chest as he thought of the ones he had stashed inside his satchel.</p><p><i>“I’m not a morning person, but if I woke up everyday next to you, I would be,”</i> that Obi-Wan had discovered on his bedside table after Anakin had spent the night at his apartment.</p><p>Another day, Obi-Wan had opened the cupboard to get out his morning tea and had found <i>“I’m normally a coffee kinda guy, but you are definitely my cup of tea”</i> on some paper nestled among the tins.</p><p>When Obi-Wan returned home after he and Anakin had gone out for dinner the other night, he’d found another note inside his coat pocket that read <i>“just like this coat, you keep me warm.”</i></p><p>Distracted by the swell of giddiness at having found another note from his boyfriend, Obi-Wan didn’t even notice his coworker standing in his office doorway until her voice interrupted his thoughts. “Is that lovely young man of yours the reason you’re in here giggling like a teenager?”</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure, but he couldn’t fight back a face-splitting grin as he said, “He is quite lovely, isn’t he.” Anakin had dropped by the library the week before on his day off from work, and Obi-Wan’s coworker was immediately taken with Anakin, who was all smiles and soft-spoken politeness as he ate up the attention from the older woman, and she had begun to pester Obi-Wan about him at every given opportunity.</p><p>His phone loudly buzzed on his desk with the notification signaling Anakin’s reply, and Jocasta shot him a knowing look before she turned to head back to the service desk. “I’ll leave you be.”</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly picked up his phone to see what Anakin’s response was. <i>:D you found it! i was actually starting to worry you wouldn’t find that one,</i> the notification read.</p><p><i>I would have found it eventually,</i> Obi-Wan shot back. As he waited for Anakin to reply again, he closed the message app to look at the photo he’d set as his phone background. Anakin had been goofing around with his cat, and Obi-Wan had somehow snapped a photo at the exact moment Artoo had decided he’d had enough of Anakin’s antics, perfectly capturing the scrunched-up face Anakin made when Artoo pushed his face away with his little paws.</p><p>
  <i>what, when you finally tossed out the leftovers a week or two from now? :P lol </i>
</p><p><i>Possibly,</i> Obi-Wan replied to Anakin’s teasing.</p><p><i>LOL. ugh, sorry i can’t talk rn. @-@ work is crazy.</i> Anakin’s texts came in like rapidfire, each one only a few words long. <i>i gotta go :&lt; but call me later :3</i></p><p>
  <i>Will do! &lt;3 </i>
</p><p>Warmth suffused through Obi-Wan’s chest at the flurry of hearts Anakin sent before his boyfriend returned to work. He’d never get over how adorably Anakin came across in texts. Before returning his attention to his lunch, Obi-Wan tucked the newest addition to his growing collection of notes inside a folder alongside the others for safe-keeping.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Obi-Wan called Anakin after he’d finished cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and had been talking to him while piddling around his apartment, earphones on in spite of the danger of hanging himself on random objects with the cord. Anakin’s laughter drifted over the phone line, a sound Obi-Wan could listen to for an eternity and the way it made his heart soar would never diminish. </p><p>“Are you planning to whisk me away somewhere?” Obi-Wan asked teasingly.</p><p>“Actuallyyy,” Anakin drew the word out as though trying to delay, and there was a noticeable hint of shyness to his tone. “I was hoping you’d be okay with staying in? I was thinking of cooking something up for us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had the privilege of having some of Anakin’s cooking before and was quite honestly much more thrilled by the prospect of having a home-cooked meal rather than going to some overcrowded restaurant. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend Valentine’s than a quiet night in with Anakin, not that Obi-Wan hadn’t enjoyed the dates they’d gone on in the past few weeks. Oh, he yearned for every moment he got to spend with Anakin, every new thing he learned about the young man, every smile and every laugh and every kiss that only left him wanting more and more. </p><p>“Oh? I think I’d enjoy that very much.” Obi-Wan waited a beat and then lowered his voice before asking, “What should I wear?” </p><p>He could hear Anakin hum as he considered the question. “Just wear something comfortable that you don’t mind getting wrinkled. I’m planning on getting good use out of the couch.”</p><p>“The couch?” Obi-Wan laughed, wondering what Anakin had in mind. “Alright then. Do you want me to bring anything? Wine perhaps?”</p><p>“Your appetite,” Anakin answered, a playful edge to his voice that made Obi-Wan’s heartbeat quicken.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry about <i>that,</i> darling.”</p><p> </p><p>On the night before Valentine’s Day, Obi-Wan had spent probably an hour pacing his bedroom and greatly overthinking his outfit. Anakin had told him to wear something comfortable, but he didn’t want to look <i>sloppy</i> for a romantic evening with his boyfriend. He’d gone through his wardrobe about half a dozen times, searching for something nice but not <i>too</i> nice, before he finally settled on a cozy light blue sweater and an older pair of khaki pants that were softly worn-in.</p><p>It was as though Obi-Wan’s stomach was aflutter with butterflies, anxiously beating their wings harder each time he checked the clock only to find a scant few minutes had passed since he last looked. He was torn between wishing he had more time to get ready and also willing time to move along faster so he could see Anakin sooner.</p><p>They had only been dating since their whirlwind romance on Christmas, but somehow it felt like he had known Anakin for a lifetime, or perhaps many. His heart was lighter than it’d been in years, and everything was brighter, <i>clearer</i>, as though Anakin’s vibrancy had chased away the grey cloud of monotony that had settled over Obi-Wan’s life. He couldn’t think of the last time he felt this way, or if he had ever even experienced such a desire that felt as though it had consumed every last bit of himself. Of course, Obi-Wan had allowed it to do so. He had freely taken Anakin’s hand and fallen alongside him, taking the plunge off the precipice together as if it were what he was always meant to do.</p><p>Another glance at his watch told Obi-Wan that he had more than enough time to swing by the local flower shop on the way to Anakin’s apartment to pick up the bouquet of roses he had ordered. Anakin seemed like the type to appreciate classic romantic gestures, and Obi-Wan hoped he was right. After fussing with his appearance in the mirror a bit more, he figured it was as good as he’d get, so he threw on his coat and grabbed the card he’d made for Anakin before heading out the door.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Artoo, will you <i>please</i> stop getting in the way; this isn’t for you,” Anakin admonished his cat after nearly tripping over him for the fifth time in the past hour. The fluffy little cat merely gave a short chirp in response, as if to say Anakin was the one in <i>his</i> way.</p><p>He gently nudged Artoo out of his path as he went to set the ramekins of creme brûlée in the refrigerator to cool. A quick glance at the time on the microwave told him he was pushing it dangerously close to when Obi-Wan was supposed to arrive. Thankfully, Anakin had already wasted his entire morning picking out what to wear and had also set the table instead of waiting until the last minute to do everything like Ahsoka always hassled him about. He took a moment to smooth out the dark red tablecloth and light the few candles that were carefully arranged on the table. </p><p>With the food keeping warm on the stove and the bread nearly finished in the toaster oven, Anakin hustled back to his bedroom to change his clothes. He’d picked out an old pair of jeans that weren’t uncomfortably tight but still hugged his thighs and accentuated his ass in a way once described to him as <i>indecent.</i> The black and maroon colorblock sweater he’d decided on had a wide v-neck and a stylishly loose look to it, but Anakin was more fond of how incredibly soft and warm it was. Whenever he wore it, he frequently found himself tucking his hand away in the baggy sleeve to hide from the winter chill.</p><p>Anakin was in the midst of trying to tame his hair from where pulling on his sweater had tousled it when he heard a knock at his apartment door. As he practically slid down the hall in his socks, he was hit with the sudden fear that perhaps he’d gone a bit… overboard with everything for the night. What if Obi-Wan thought his efforts were naive, or even tasteless? His apartment was cramped and tiny, and he hadn’t been able to truly arrange things to set the mood as he wanted. The table was too close to the door, meaning Obi-Wan would immediately see Anakin’s attempt at romance. The insecurities rapidly piled up, and by the time Anakin reached the door, his heart was pounding from more than just exhilaration.</p><p>But his anxieties were swept away the moment he saw his boyfriend, standing on his doorstep with a bouquet of roses already inside of a vase in one hand and a distinctly wine bottle-shaped brown paper bag in his other. There was a twinkle in Obi-Wan’s grey-blue eyes as he raked his gaze up and down, taking in Anakin’s appearance. “Hello there.”</p><p>Anakin’s face flushed from Obi-Wan’s open admiration and motioned for him to come inside. “Don’t just stand out there staring; you’re letting the cold in.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stepped inside and gave Anakin a quick peck on the lips before holding out the bouquet of roses. “These are for you, dear.”</p><p>Anakin carefully accepted the vase and stared at the flowers for a moment, racking his brain to try to remember if anyone had ever given him something like this before, something so soft and delicate. The vivid red of the petals stood out against the darker green of their leaves A light, fresh aroma emanated from the bouquet, and Anakin took a deep breath, basking in the scent so pleasant it made him want to bury his face in the velvety petals.</p><p>As Obi-Wan took off his coat and toed off his snow-wet shoes by the doorway, Anakin arranged the vase on the table, careful to not set it too closely to the open flame of the burning candles. Anakin noticed an envelope with his name written in Obi-Wan’s graceful handwriting nestled in among the roses and plucked it from its hiding spot.</p><p>“Everything looks lovely, Anakin,” Obi-Wan commented with a sincere smile, and love blossomed in Anakin’s chest like a burst of starlight. </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” Anakin gave his boyfriend an appreciative look. Obi-Wan was wearing a blue sweater that complimented his eyes so well and looked <i>so</i> soft that Anakin wanted to just curl up with Obi-Wan and use him as a pillow. Anakin’s eyes drifted further down and... khakis. He was wearing khakis. Anakin’s mouth ticked up in a playful smirk. “It’s infuriating how good you manage to look in those grandpa pants.” </p><p>“Well, I can take them off if it’s bothering you that much,” Obi-Wan shot back with a challenging gleam in his eyes. </p><p>Warm laughter burst out of Anakin and he gave Obi-Wan a quick kiss on the forehead as he spun past him to get to the other side of the kitchen counter. “Maybe later. I made us a nice dinner, and we’re going to eat while it’s fresh.”</p><p>Before he set about with dishing up their food, Anakin opened up the envelope and found a handmade card inside. There was a little drawing of a fluffy grey and white cat on the front surrounded by hearts, and immediately upon seeing it, Anakin felt as though his heart were going to burst from his overwhelming affection for this man.</p><p>“Are you sure these flowers are for me? Because I think I see Artoo on the card,” Anakin joked, but the rush of emotions made his voice come out quieter than he intended. He opened the card, and the inside read, <i>“You Artoo cute, valentine!”</i></p><p>No, he wasn’t tearing up, he was just standing too close to the pasta, and the garlic was getting to him. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. This is—this is perfect. I could stare at it for five hours.” </p><p>“You’re not the only cheesy one in this relationship, Anakin,” came Obi-Wan’s voice from directly behind him. </p><p>As Anakin set the card down on the counter a safe distance away from any food or other dangers, he felt Obi-Wan’s hands settle on his hips. The ghost of Obi-Wan’s breath sent a shiver down Anakin’s spine as he leaned in closely before murmuring, “Smells delicious.”</p><p>There was a soft brush of lips and the scratch of facial hair against the back of Anakin’s neck, and Anakin couldn’t help the breathless sigh that escaped him as Obi-Wan left a series of light kisses down his neck. The ding of the toaster oven snapped Anakin back to reality like a sharp pinch, and he wiggled out of Obi-Wan’s grasp to get the bread out before it burned.</p><p>“Dinner’s ready now. <i>No</i> distractions,” Anakin chided his boyfriend, who had the audacity to look utterly unrepentant as he watched Anakin move around the tiny kitchen. He removed the pan from the toaster oven and set it on top of an oven mitt before tossing a clean towel over it to keep the bread warm. </p><p>Obi-Wan took a step closer to Anakin, backing him up against the kitchen counter until he stood between Anakin’s legs. He trailed his fingers down Anakin’s waist and slid his hands into the back pockets of Anakin’s jeans and gave a light squeeze. “How about a bit of an appetizer first?”</p><p>Anakin would claim he weighed his options, but all it took was one look into Obi-Wan’s heavily-lidded eyes for him to scramble to find his kitchen timer. He grabbed it and twisted the dial probably a little too hard before slamming the timer back down on the counter. “You have two minutes.”</p><p>The dangerous smirk that flashed across Obi-Wan’s face sent arousal shooting through him, heat pooling low in his gut. “That’s plenty of time, darling.”</p><p>In an instant, Obi-Wan was on him, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Anakin’s exposed collarbones and up his neck as he used his hold on Anakin’s ass to pull their hips flush together. Anakin’s breath left him in a soft gasp as Obi-Wan lavished attention on the spot just below Anakin’s ear, and he couldn’t help but to bare his neck to give Obi-Wan better access. He felt Obi-Wan chuckle at his eagerness as he placed kisses up Anakin’s jawline until he finally reached Anakin’s mouth.</p><p>By the time Obi-Wan’s lips met his own, Anakin felt as though he might combust, his nerves igniting with every touch. Anakin absolutely melted into the kiss, molten hot want coursing through his veins as Obi-Wan’s lips moved against his, slow and languid as if he had all the time in the world to memorize every curve of Anakin’s mouth. Anakin laced his flesh fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair like he might be able to anchor himself as the world around him faded away, the universe narrowing down to just himself and Obi-Wan as Anakin got lost in the blaze, consumed by passion—</p><p>The shrill ring of the timer jolted Anakin from his reverie, and he jumped a little at the sudden interruption, much to Obi-Wan’s amusement apparently, as Anakin felt a puff of air when Obi-Wan let out a low laugh against his lips. He caught Anakin’s bottom lip with his teeth, gently dragging the soft flesh as he backed away, pulling a low moan from Anakin as he let go.</p><p>“Nooo, Obi-Wan, come back, more <i>please,”</i> Anakin whined as he reached for Obi-Wan, but his boyfriend smoothly stepped out of his range.</p><p>There was an impish glint in Obi-Wan’s stormy eyes, “You should have set the timer for longer then.”</p><p>Anakin groaned, suddenly regretting his choice in pants for the evening. Obi-Wan ignored his suffering, but Anakin caught a glimpse of the pleased expression on his face as he started poking around at the food on the stove.</p><p>“What’d you make?” Obi-Wan asked, taking the lid off one of the pans and sniffing the cloud of steam that rose from it. “It really does smell fantastic.”</p><p>Suddenly, Anakin felt a bit self-conscious. “Just some pasta with oil and garlic and some side dishes. Nothing special.”</p><p>“Any meal made by you is something special,” Obi-Wan said simply, as though it were fact. Once again, Anakin was reminded why he was so far gone for this wonderful man.</p><p>While Anakin dished up the food, Obi-Wan uncorked the wine he brought and poured it into the closest thing to wine glasses that Anakin owned. “I brought <i>nice</i> wine, so please don’t put ice in it this time.”</p><p>“Are you saying the wine I buy isn’t nice?” Anakin asked, feigning affront.</p><p>“Oh, it’s certainly worth the whole fifteen dollars you spend on it,” Obi-Wan answered drily. </p><p>It was almost like a dream. Obi-Wan sat across from him at the table, the planes of his face cast in the soft glow of the candles and the flickering light reflected warmly in his eyes. The bouquet of roses added to the ambience Anakin had been aiming for, creating a picturesque setting that truly embodied the romcom-esque serendipitous nature of their coming together. Even two months ago, Anakin could have never imagined something like this, that he would be sitting across from someone who brought him so much happiness, someone who already meant such an unbelievable amount to him.</p><p>Subconsciously, Anakin held his breath as he watched Obi-Wan take his first bite of the meal, anxiously awaiting his reaction. Mouth full as he chewed, Obi-Wan hummed in delight, and an immense wave of relief washed over Anakin at the way Obi-Wan’s eyes practically sparkled.</p><p>“Anakin, this is fantastic,” Obi-Wan said as he took another bite, and Anakin’s heart soared at his praise.</p><p>They talked and laughed their way through dinner, and Anakin found himself absolutely mesmerized by Obi-Wan and the cadence of his voice as he told stories and jokes. He had been right about the wine—it was pretty decent even without adding ice to it—and a pleasant warmth suffused through Anakin’s body, leaving him feeling relaxed and a little fuzzy. Everything was going exactly as he had hoped.</p><p>At some point, Artoo joined them, jumping up into the empty third chair and peeking his face over the edge of the table as he sniffed and investigated their plates. When a little white paw began to creep across the table towards Obi-Wan’s plate, Obi-Wan gently blocked the would-be thief and gave Artoo chin scritches instead. “No, no. That isn’t for you, little one. Garlic isn’t good for kitties.”</p><p>Anakin couldn’t get enough of watching the way Obi-Wan interacted with Artoo. The few times he had come over to Anakin’s apartment, he had always been nothing but sweet to Anakin’s cat, no matter if Artoo was yelling in his face or nibbling his hand to demand more pets. Whenever Obi-Wan spoke to Artoo, he always treated the cat as though he could understand everything being said to him. It never failed to make Anakin’s heart nearly burst with affection.</p><p>When they were finished eating, Anakin remembered he hadn’t given Obi-Wan the gift he had bought for him. It was only something silly he’d seen at the store one day, and Anakin started to giggle just thinking about it.</p><p>“Care to let me in on your thoughts?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him amusedly.</p><p>“I got you something for Valentine’s,” Anakin answered as he got up to go get the gift from where he had kept it inside his closet. He couldn’t resist planting a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan’s head as he walked past his boyfriend.</p><p>Upon opening his closet door and seeing it, Anakin burst into another round of giggles. It was awful, horrible, actually, but it was absolutely perfect. It was a plush donut holding a heart that said <i>“I luv u a-hole lot!”</i> on it.<a href="https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/post/643605168968073216/i-am-begging-companies-everywhere-find-a-couple"><sup>1</sup></a> Either whoever designed it hadn’t run the idea by anyone else, or it was intentional, but the center of the donut looked a lot like an asshole. Anakin hadn’t bothered to put it inside a bag or anything, so he held the gift behind his back to keep it hidden. </p><p>“Aaand here’s dessert,” Anakin called out as he presented the plush to Obi-Wan. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to control his laughter as he searched Obi-Wan’s face for a response.</p><p>There was a long pause as Obi-Wan stared blankly at the proffered plush, and then he let out the most undignified snort and started laughing, too, reaching out to take it from Anakin. “It’s atrocious. Is this your way of asking me to eat you out later?” Anakin’s knees went weak at the thought.</p><p>“That actually wasn’t my intention, though I wouldn't be opposed to it,” Anakin admitted as he beamed at him, cheeks flushed red from laughing so hard. “Obi-Wan, you fill the donut-hole in my heart.”</p><p>“Just your <i>heart’s</i> donut-hole?” Obi-Wan asked with a smirk, but his eyes were crinkled in fondness as he pulled Anakin down for a kiss. “You know, I was expecting something a little different for dessert.”</p><p>Anakin grinned at his boyfriend and gave him another quick kiss. “There’s creme brûlée in the fridge, dork.”</p><p>“That’s not what I was implying.”</p><p>It took a moment for Obi-Wan’s words to register with Anakin’s brain, and he let out a small <i>oh</i> when it finally clicked. Anakin playfully shoved at Obi-Wan’s chest as he teased him. “You dirty old man.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled warmly and caught Anakin’s hand to place a kiss on his knuckles, and Anakin could <i>feel</i> Obi-Wan’s smile against his skin. “Perhaps, but you’re the one who gave me a donut with an anus.”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up in Anakin’s chest again as he pulled away to retrieve the creme brûlée from the refrigerator, though he accidentally clipped his hip on the edge of the kitchen counter on the way, so off balance from his unbridled giddiness.</p><p>“Would you like some help? I think the wine is getting to you a little, darling,” Obi-Wan asked, worry tingeing his tone slightly.</p><p>“I am in full control of my fine motor skills,” Anakin insisted before adding, “Besides, help from you—in the <i>kitchen?”</i></p><p>“I should have never told you about the spaghetti incident,” Obi-Wan bemoaned. “I’m really not <i>that</i> bad.”</p><p>Anakin airily waved him off as he got out what he needed to finish the dessert with. “Maybe you can prove your supposed culinary skills to me some other time, but I’ve got this covered.”</p><p>“Anakin, are you actually using a torch?” came Obi-Wan’s concerned voice. Anakin merely grinned at him and flashed the small torch for Obi-Wan to see, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes grew wider in worry. “The thought of you with fire is a bit alarming.”</p><p>“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. You’ll just end up with more gray hair,” Anakin called out to him cheekily, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin’s affectionate ribbing.</p><p>He set to work on the desserts, lightly sprinkling just the right amount of sugar on the surface before using the torch to caramelize it to the perfect crispness. Then, Anakin meticulously placed a few raspberries on top of each one until he was satisfied with the arrangement. He hoped it tasted as good as it looked.</p><p>Obi-Wan was still at the table, sitting there with that ridiculous donut plush. His eyes lit up when Anakin set one of the ramekins in front of him. “You truly know the way straight to my heart.”</p><p>“Yeah, save all that for after you try it,” Anakin said. He hadn’t made creme brûlée before, but the recipe hadn’t been all that difficult to follow.</p><p>Eagerly, Obi-Wan took a small spoonful of the custard, and once again Anakin found himself watching Obi-Wan’s expression closely, waiting for his approval (and hopefully praise). What he got was a little more than he expected, as Obi-Wan made the most obscene noise that caused Anakin’s jaw to drop, mouth hanging agape as his face flushed with heat from more than just the wine he’d been drinking.</p><p>“It’s good,” Obi-Wan commented simply, as though he hadn’t outright moaned at the dinner table.</p><p>“Y-yeah?” Anakin’s voice came out strangled.</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, the very picture of innocence. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Anakin narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re messing with me on purpose.” Though there wasn’t any bite to his accusation; Anakin would be lying if he said he wasn’t fervently eating up every minute of it.</p><p>“Possibly.” There was a twinkle in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he took another bite of his dessert. “It really is good, though.”</p><p>After finishing their dessert, Obi-Wan insisted on helping Anakin clean up the kitchen. At first Anakin considered shooing him away, but the thought of dealing with everything by himself later was significantly less appealing. Besides, Obi-Wan offered to handle the washing, and Anakin would gladly avoid touching the gross, wet food lurking in the dishwater anytime. But it was actually... enjoyable, seamlessly working together side-by-side in the tiny kitchen. Even a moment as simple as washing dishes together seemed to reaffirm what Anakin had already been thinking about their relationship—that he’d found something truly special with Obi-Wan.</p><p>When everything was put away, Anakin began to shoo Obi-Wan towards the couch. “Go get comfy. I’m gonna grab some water, but I’ll join you in a minute.”</p><p>“May I have a glass, too?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin quirked an eyebrow at him. “Tired of your <i>superior</i> wine already?”</p><p>“Mmm, I just like to have whatever you’re having,” Obi-Wan answered in a strange tone Anakin couldn’t quite decipher—oh. He didn’t want to continue to drink if Anakin wasn’t. There was something comforting about the thought.</p><p>“And yet that didn’t apply to my coffee the other day,” Anakin teased him with a sharp-toothed grin.</p><p>Obi-Wan scrunched his nose up at the memory. “That wasn’t coffee, it was some sort of caffeinated sludge.” </p><p>“Whatever you say,” Anakin kissed the tip of Obi-Wan’s nose before turning away to get their drinks.</p><p>Anakin carefully carried both cups in his left hand as he made his way to the small area he’d managed to turn into a living room of sorts. Obi-Wan was already settled in with a blanket, and Artoo was curled up on his lap, basking in attention as Obi-Wan scratched his ears. Anakin wished he had his phone on him because he wanted nothing more than to capture the moment forever, to treasure how perfectly Obi-Wan seemed to fit into his life.</p><p>“Artoo, that’s <i>my</i> spot,” Anakin pouted, setting the cups down on the side table near Obi-Wan.</p><p>“There’s plenty of me to go around,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin huffed a laugh as he went about getting the movie set up before returning to sit next to Obi-Wan. And that was when he noticed it—that ridiculous donut plush tucked in at Obi-Wan’s side. He’d been way too distracted by the adorable sight of his boyfriend-turned-cat-pillow to have noticed it before. </p><p>“I can handle losing my favorite spot to the cat, but I’m not losing to the anus donut, too.” He said as he grabbed the plush and chucked it to the other end of the couch. “You know, you don’t have to carry that thing around to appease me.”</p><p>“Well, you gave this cursed thing to me, so I love it,” Obi-Wan explained with the most tender smile that made Anakin’s heart absolutely melt.</p><p>Anakin plopped onto the couch next to Obi-Wan, the force of it jostling the couch’s other occupants and earning him a glare from Artoo. There was just enough room on the ottoman for Anakin to prop his feet up next to Obi-Wan’s, and he pulled what was left of the blanket over himself as he wiggled impossibly closer to Obi-Wan. Finally finding a comfortable position, Anakin leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, almost sighing when he discovered that blue sweater was as soft as he had imagined.</p><p>As the DVD’s menu came up on the TV screen, Obi-Wan gave a short laugh. “<i>Kate and Leopold.</i> You actually own this movie?”</p><p>“Yeah, they took it off Netflix, so I had to buy a copy on eBay,” Anakin explained, remembering his annoyance when he’d gone to watch the time-traveling romcom only to find it had been removed.</p><p>“You <i>had</i> to.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Anakin hummed matter-of-factly. “How else would I get my annual fix of Hugh Jackman as a charming time traveler?”</p><p>“I see, that’s quite crucial,” Obi-Wan said, barely suppressed humor coloring his voice.</p><p>It was so easy for Anakin to lose himself in the contentment and warmth of being snuggled up with his boyfriend while watching a movie he’s seen probably half a dozen times. As time went on, Anakin slowly sank further into Obi-Wan’s side, drifting in and out of consciousness and only partially paying attention to the movie as Obi-Wan gently carded his fingers through Anakin’s hair.</p><p>“You’d be perfect for that,” Anakin mused, voice quiet and sleep-laden.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s hand paused as he considered Anakin’s comment. “The butter commercial?”</p><p>“Yeah, your voice is so <i>smooth,”</i> Anakin mumbled into Obi-Wan’s sweater before attempting his best imitation of Obi-Wan’s accent. “Fresh creamery butter.”</p><p>He felt the low rumble of laughter in Obi-Wan’s chest. “Does this mean you’d throw away your career and life in the modern world to come back to the past with me?”</p><p>“Actually...” Anakin sat up a bit, trying to wake up so his brain could process the conversation better. “I’d like to think you’d stay here in the future with me.”</p><p>“Mmm, there would be no elevators if I stayed, though,” Obi-Wan pointed out wryly.</p><p>Anakin gave a small shrug. “The world would figure something out.”</p><p>A moment passed, and Obi-Wan fell quiet, his brow furrowed as he looked to be puzzling through something. Anakin was just about to ask what was on his mind when Obi-Wan spoke again.</p><p>“Though that raises the question, why did only the elevator cars disappear? If elevators were tied to the duke’s existence in the past, then why didn’t every trace of them disappear? Why do the shafts still exist? What are they for—<i>murder chutes?”</i> Obi-Wan began to point out all of the inconsistencies with the movie’s time traveling. “Would there not have been a ripple effect causing every trace of the modern elevator to disappear? Isn’t that how time travel works in most things?”</p><p>Anakin watched in rapt attention as Obi-Wan went on a rant about the repercussions of time travel and ripple effects, absolutely overcome with adoration for this ridiculous man. He had to bite back his amusement at how worked up Obi-Wan was getting, though eventually Anakin couldn’t hold back, as though his thoughts practically bubbled out of him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>The words were out of Anakin’s mouth before he even realized what he was saying, but they were truer than anything he had ever said before. It was an undeniable fact that he was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi; Anakin felt it more deeply than anything he had ever experienced before—down to the very core of his being. It was as though the two of them were always meant to have found each other, to be together and to love each other in whatever form the universe molded them into. Loving Obi-Wan was as easy as breathing, and it had already become just as essential to Anakin’s life.</p><p>Stopping mid-rant, Obi-Wan turned to look at him, and Anakin’s breath caught in his throat as he found the depth of his love reflected back at himself in the pale blues of Obi-Wan’s eyes. The corners of his eyes were wrinkled in fondness, and Anakin wanted to kiss the lines, longing to feel every trace of Obi-Wan’s happiness.</p><p>“I love you, too, dear one.” Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Anakin’s forehead as he cupped his face. The way Obi-Wan always handled Anakin made him feel precious, like he was something worth handling with care. </p><p>When Obi-Wan pulled away, his hand lingered, gently caressing Anakin’s cheek with his thumb. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes before he said, “But these <i>are</i> serious questions.”</p><p>Anakin couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you know how many times I have seen this movie and never considered any of this?”</p><p>“Well, they planted the perfect distraction to direct attention away from their glaring plot holes,” Obi-Wan pointed out as he gestured at the television screen.</p><p>“Hugh Jackman,” Anakin nodded sagely. “I mean, to be fair, he’s handsome and charming, and I’ve always wanted to be swept off my feet by someone like that.”</p><p>“And how’s that working out for you?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow at Anakin.</p><p>Anakin laid his head back against Obi-Wan, wiggling to find his comfortable spot again. “Perfectly.”</p><p>He felt a bit giddy from his confession, as though his heart would beat out of his chest from sheer happiness at the confirmation that his love for Obi-Wan was reciprocated. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin’s shoulders, giving Anakin more room to snuggle in as closely as possible, and he placed another kiss to the top of Anakin’s head. As Anakin basked in the coziness and warmth of being pressed so closely to his beloved, his eyelids seemed to grow heavier, and he struggled to keep them open in a valiant attempt to pay attention to the end of the movie. Eventually, the tide of drowsiness became too much to resist, and it swept him under with a sigh as he threw his arm around Obi-Wan and let his eyelids fall closed.</p><p>Anakin awoke to the disgruntled chirp of Artoo as Obi-Wan gently nudged the cat off his lap, groaning as he moved his legs for the first time in nearly two hours. The movie’s credits were quietly scrolling past on the screen; Obi-Wan must have turned the volume down once the movie ended. With the cat no longer perched on Obi-Wan’s lap, Anakin shifted even closer, burying his face in the soft warmth of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Will you stay the night?” Anakin mumbled sleepily against Obi-Wan’s chest. </p><p>“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you missed the footnote, <a href="https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/post/643605168968073216/i-am-begging-companies-everywhere-find-a-couple">here</a> is the cursed donut plush in question.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! There’s a bit more to come for this installment ;3c<br/>You can find me at <a href="https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/">elysian-prince </a> on tumblr and also <a href="https://twitter.com/elysianprince">elysianprince</a> on twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*finishes a Valentine’s fic in March*</p><p>Anyway, here’s a smutty chapter of our absolutely smitten boys. I hope you enjoy it as much as they do ;3</p><p>Thank you again to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue">cataclysm_dialogue</a> for being absolutely incredible and so encouraging while I worked on this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thin beams of sunlight were shining through the window blinds, falling across the bed and casting the occupants in rays of golden warmth. Obi-Wan had lost track of how long he had been watching Anakin peacefully asleep next to him, his hair splayed against the pillow like an angel’s halo framing his face. Many a time he almost reached out to card his fingers through his beloved’s mussed curls, but he refrained, not wanting to wake Anakin just yet. After such a late night, Anakin deserved a few more moments of rest.</p><p>Careful to not disturb his sleeping angel, Obi-Wan got out of bed and quietly padded to the bathroom to freshen up. A bit of rummaging in the cabinet produced a bottle of mouthwash, and Obi-Wan swished a bit in his mouth to rid himself of stale morning breath. As he was splashing some water on his face in an attempt to wash away some of the remnants of sleep, something caught his attention in his reflection in the mirror. At the junction of his neck and shoulder, there was the ghost of a bite mark already blossoming into a purple ring. Obi-Wan traced his finger along it, recalling the memory of Anakin smothering a rather passionate moan against his skin and the way the intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure bled together as he sank infinitely further into Anakin.</p><p>Feeling a little more human, Obi-Wan returned to the bedroom and slipped back underneath the sheets to escape the drafty winter chill of the apartment. Anakin was still sound asleep, curled on his side, so Obi-Wan sidled up behind him, placing soft kisses along his shoulder blade as he wrapped an arm around Anakin’s waist to pull him close. </p><p>“Good morning, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered as Anakin began to stir in his embrace. Anakin hummed contentedly as Obi-Wan trailed his hand along his hip bone, fingers ghosting over his already-hardening length. </p><p>Anakin rolled over to face Obi-Wan, eyes half-lidded as he was still waking up. He leaned forward to catch Obi-Wan’s mouth in a tender kiss before breaking away with a low chuckle. “Mmm, minty. Is that my mouthwash?” Anakin’s voice was heavy with sleep, and the hoarseness sent a wave of arousal through Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Figured you wouldn’t mind,” Obi-Wan responded, pressing another kiss to Anakin’s lips.</p><p>“Not at all,” Anakin smiled against Obi-Wan’s mouth, and he could practically taste his beloved’s happiness, a comforting sweetness like the promise of tomorrows to come. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, his own face breaking into a smile, too. “Ever the romantic, I see.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Mr. I Brought <i>Roses,”</i> Anakin huffed playfully as he hooked his leg over Obi-Wan’s, aligning their hips as he began to slowly grind against Obi-Wan’s growing erection with a soft sigh of a moan.</p><p>Anakin kissed him again, lightly tracing the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips with his tongue, looking for permission, and Obi-Wan let him in—Anakin’s morning breath be damned. Warmth suffused within him as he got lost in the slide of Anakin’s tongue against his own, the languid movements mirroring the lazy, unhurried grind of their hips. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin impossibly closer, a moan escaping his lips at the feeling of the hard line of Anakin’s cock against his own, sliding hotly against bare skin. Their movements slowly built in intensity as Obi-Wan ducked down to leave open-mouthed kisses along Anakin’s jawline, slowly trailing further down his neck as Anakin tilted his head back for better access. He mumbled something Obi-Wan couldn’t quite make out through his breathlessness.</p><p>“Hmm?” Obi-Wan hummed against Anakin’s throat.</p><p>“You left the door open,” Anakin repeated, more clearly. </p><p>Obi-Wan barely had time to raise an eyebrow at Anakin’s statement before the cat cannonballed onto the bed, as though he had been summoned by the mere mention of an open door. Little bony paws landed exactly where they shouldn’t as Artoo clambered between them, and Obi-Wan bit back a curse at the sudden pain. </p><p>“That’s what you get for leaving the door open,” Anakin teased him with a sharp grin before he scooped up Artoo, graciously preventing the cat from causing further injury. He admonished his cat in that adorable lilting voice he used whenever he spoke to him. “Artoo, you brat, don’t stomp my boyfriend’s dick.”</p><p>Anakin’s scolding earned him a paw to the mouth and an angry chirp from Artoo, who was sounding quite put out for a cat. Only slightly irritated that they’d been interrupted, Obi-Wan sighed exaggeratedly as he watched Anakin shimmy out of bed and set Artoo down on the floor. Obi-Wan’s eyes raked over Anakin’s body, noticing the shades of purple that bloomed along his collarbones and neck. The sight sparked something in his chest, feeding the embers of desire smouldering within.</p><p>He might’ve gotten a bit carried away last night, but at least Anakin owned some turtlenecks, Obi-Wan noted with amusement.</p><p>“I’m gonna go feed Artoo,” Anakin said, glancing around the floor before picking up Obi-Wan’s sweater and pulling it on over his head. Seeing Anakin marked with evidence of their night together had made his arousal burn deeper, but seeing his dearest in <i>his own clothing</i> made Obi-Wan’s heart glow with adoration and love.</p><p>“Already stealing my clothes?” Obi-Wan asked, fondness coloring his tone more vividly than the wryness he had been aiming for.</p><p>Anakin let out a whine as he rolled the right sleeve up to keep it from flopping around loosely. The other sleeve slipped down over his hand rather cutely as he flailed a little against the cold chill that ran through him. “It’s <i>freezing.”</i> </p><p>“A likely excuse,” Obi-Wan shot back, though he was certain he likely looked like a besotted fool as his eyes followed Anakin through the bedroom. Obi-Wan’s gaze drifted downward to where the hem of the sweater barely reached the curve of Anakin’s ass, leaving it in full view as he walked away.</p><p>Before Anakin left the room, he glanced over his shoulder and winked at Obi-Wan as he said, “I’ll be back.” Anakin’s cat trailed after him, fluffy tail in the air as he trotted along, excited for breakfast.</p><p>And that left Obi-Wan alone in Anakin’s bedroom. He’d only spent the night at Anakin’s apartment once before, and he hadn’t gotten a moment to actually take in the scenery of the room in the light of day. Looking around now, Obi-Wan could see so much of Anakin’s personality in every little thing surrounding him. There were tools piled in a small cluster on the dresser, and nearby there was what looked to be a hand-painted model of one of those giant robots from that one movie Anakin kept insisting they needed to watch together sometime. On the walls were a few art prints, though Obi-Wan didn’t recognize what they were from.</p><p>After what seemed like a much longer time than it would have taken to feed the cat, Anakin returned to the bedroom, pausing to lean against the doorframe, pillowing his head on his left arm as he grinned at Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes. The leisurely angle shifted the soft material of the sweater, exposing a hint of Anakin’s toned abs, but also giving Obi-Wan a completely unobstructed view of Anakin’s flushed cock. The downright smug expression on Anakin’s face was an obvious tell that he was aware of the exact effect he had on Obi-Wan, and it made him want to kiss the look right off Anakin’s face.</p><p>Obi-Wan propped himself up on his arm to properly drink in the sight of Anakin as he basically put himself on display. Obi-Wan was so accustomed to seeing Anakin in darker colors, but he looked absolutely breathtaking in the light color of Obi-Wan’s sweater—the soft blue bringing out his eyes even more and providing such a lovely contrast to the warm tones of his skin. Dark golden, tousled curls framed the planes of Anakin’s face, emphasizing his more delicate features. Anakin’s cheeks reddened as Obi-Wan openly admired him, and Anakin glanced away bashfully, as if he were nearly melting under Obi-Wan’s heated gaze.</p><p>“I thought I was going to have to send out a search party, that maybe Artoo had eaten you for breakfast,” Obi-Wan quipped as Anakin approached the bed and pulled back the sheets to climb onto Obi-Wan’s lap. </p><p>“He may be an apex predator but give me some credit,” Anakin teased, settling his weight over Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan chuckled, grinning ear to ear, and Anakin playfully rolled his eyes in response. As his beloved leaned in close, Obi-Wan’s heart did a little patter in anticipation.</p><p>“Hmm… now where were we?” Anakin whispered lowly before he caught Obi-Wan’s mouth in a kiss so intoxicating Obi-Wan felt as though he could drown in it, lost in the sweetness of Anakin’s mouth. His hands slipped under the sweater and settled on Anakin’s hips, gently thumbing the jut of his hip bone, movements languid as he fell deeper into the depths of Anakin’s love.</p><p>When Anakin broke away, the light in his eyes shone brilliantly as he looked down at Obi-Wan before his mouth quirked up into a coy smile. Anakin started kissing down Obi-Wan’s body, his hand tracing along the lines of his chest as it followed in the path he was setting as he slowly inched along Obi-Wan’s torso. Desire ignited under his skin and in his veins everywhere Anakin’s lips touched, every kiss a new spark of molten hot <i>want</i> building within him. </p><p>Once Anakin reached Obi-Wan’s cock, he looked up at Obi-Wan, a tentative question in his eyes as he placed a light kiss at the base. Obi-Wan couldn’t quite find his words in the face of Anakin looking up at him like <i>that,</i> on his knees between Obi-Wan’s legs, desire written so openly on his face. He nodded, giving his permission for Anakin to continue.</p><p>Anakin licked at the head, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it unhurriedly, staring up at Obi-Wan from under his pretty, long eyelashes. Slowly, Anakin took his cock further into his mouth, enveloping him in exquisite wet heat and drawing a blissful sigh from Obi-Wan. An impish glint flashed in Anakin’s eyes, and then he suddenly sank down until his nose brushed the curls at the base. Obi-Wan took a sharp breath at the flood of sensation, keenly aware of the slight tightness as Anakin swallowed, the muscles of his throat contracting as they tried to adjust to his cock. It took every ounce of Obi-Wan’s self-restraint to not arch up into the marvelous warmth of Anakin’s mouth. His beloved looked positively <i>sinful,</i> eyes watering and spit dripping down his chin as his chin as his throat worked to take Obi-Wan’s hard length. Despite Obi-Wan’s best efforts, his hips stuttered a bit at the sight, and Anakin gagged a little, pulling back until only the tip remained in his mouth as he fought back a cough.</p><p>“Apologies, darling,” Obi-Wan said gently as he brushed Anakin’s hair out of his eyes. His hand cupped Anakin’s cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “You’re taking it so well… so perfectly.”</p><p>After recovering, Anakin wrapped his hand around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, steadily pumping as he flattened his tongue against the underside, sliding his lips further down. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin’s curls, pulling lightly on the soft strands as Anakin worked his cock.</p><p>“So eager, aren’t you? Did you dream about this last night? How badly you wanted my cock in your perfect mouth?” Obi-Wan teased, his tone lighthearted as he watched his beloved in slight awe, his love for Anakin as overwhelming as the pleasure washing over him. “Oh, Anakin, how you look so pretty, your mouth stretched around my cock.”</p><p>Dark eyelashes fluttering shut, Anakin moaned upon hearing his words, and the vibrations shot straight through Obi-Wan, setting his nerves alight. Anakin pulled off with a pop, looking up as he continued to stroke Obi-Wan’s cock, thumbing the slit and smearing precome down the shaft. </p><p>“Do you like it? Having me on my knees for you?” Anakin asked, a glimmer in his eyes and a smirk on his reddened, swollen lips. “Do you like having your cock so deep in my mouth?”</p><p>His heart felt as though it were going to jump out of his chest from how much he adored this man. “The only thing I love more is you, dear one.”</p><p>Anakin practically preened, absolutely radiant as if he were aglow with love. He leaned down to wrap his mouth around Obi-Wan’s length again, and Obi-Wan could <i>feel</i> Anakin’s smile in the upward curve of his lips. Anakin began to take him deeper again; this time pushing past his gag reflex as he carefully controlled his breathing and allowed himself time to adjust. It felt… <i>incredible</i>. Passion consumed Obi-Wan’s senses as he was engulfed by the velvety heat of Anakin’s mouth as he swallowed him further. The intensity built as Anakin continued to push Obi-Wan closer and closer to the edge, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to plummet off it just yet. He wanted more of Anakin, he wanted to be closer, for them to fall apart together.</p><p><i>“Ahhh</i>nakin,” Obi-Wan groaned, feeling a bit breathless as he fisted his hand in Anakin’s hair to pull him off his cock before his pleasure could crest.</p><p>Anakin looked like the vision of innocence as he tilted his head questioningly. On the next stroke, he broke into a sharp grin as he twisted his wrist <i>just so</i>, and Obi-Wan’s head dropped against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut as he barely held on against the wave of pleasure it sent over him.</p><p>He grabbed Anakin’s wrist to prevent him from continuing and hauled him up so they were face-to-face once again. “Get up here, you brat.”</p><p>“I wasn’t finished,” Anakin pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Obi-Wan found himself momentarily distracted by the action, wanting to run his tongue over the soft flesh.</p><p>“Oh, I’m certainly not either,” Obi-Wan drawled as he pulled Anakin into his lap, arching his hips up so his cock dragged against Anakin’s ass.</p><p>Anakin’s breath hitched, and he nodded fervently. “Okay, yeah, good idea. I like that idea.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled as he pulled Anakin in for a kiss. “I always have good ideas.”</p><p>“Debatable,” Anakin murmured against his mouth. </p><p>Breaking away from their kiss, Anakin leaned over to grab the lube from the bedside table, tossing it at Obi-Wan’s chest with an expectant look and that challenging spark in his eyes that Obi-Wan loved so much. Obi-Wan slicked his fingers and reached around to stroke Anakin’s entrance with his fingertips, finding him still pliant from the night before. Gently, he slid two fingers in as Anakin leaned forward on his knees for a better angle. He caught his beloved in another kiss, languidly licking the slight taste of himself out of Anakin’s mouth as he moved his fingers in and out, slowly scissoring them to stretch Anakin before adding a third. Anakin groaned wantonly at the new intrusion, grinding down against Obi-Wan’s fingers.</p><p>After a few moments of maintaining a steady rhythm, Obi-Wan curled his fingers, hitting the spot he already knew so intimately and earning a punched out moan from Anakin.</p><p>“Are you ready, darling?” Obi-Wan intoned, relishing in the way Anakin was already coming apart at the edges for him.</p><p>“I was ready like five minutes ago,” Anakin responded, clearly attempting his usual bravado, but his voice was breathless and unsteady.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled softly as he brushed a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. “If you say so.”</p><p>Anakin took the bottle of lube as he leaned back, and he slicked Obi-Wan’s cock up himself, giving it a teasing twist at the crown before he aligned them. As Anakin slowly sank down on his cock, Obi-Wan watched the way his beautiful face contorted in pleasure, long eyelashes fluttering shut as he filled himself with Obi-Wan. It was <i>excruciating</i> as he waited for Anakin to start moving or to give him some sort of sign to continue; he wanted nothing more than to arch up into Anakin’s wonderful, tight heat, to get lost in anything Anakin would give him.</p><p>“My dearest Anakin, always so perfect for me,” Obi-Wan sighed as he gently ran his hands along Anakin’s thighs in a comforting motion.</p><p>Once Anakin was finally adjusted, he began to move at an achingly slow pace that would drive Obi-Wan mad with want if he kept it up. Obi-Wan allowed his hands to wander, hiking up his own sweater to reveal Anakin’s torso, admiring the way the toned muscles shuddered as he steadily fucked himself on Obi-Wan’s cock.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin let out his name in a keening whine as he gradually increased his pace. <i>“Move.”</i></p><p>He didn’t waste another second as he followed Anakin’s command, immediately matching Anakin’s pace as he thrust into Anakin’s splendid tightness. Obi-Wan watched in wonder as his beloved’s jaw fell open a bit, lips parting in a sighed moan as the pain faded into pure pleasure. Their rhythm built and their movements increased in intensity as they melted together, and Obi-Wan breathlessly murmured praises for his beautiful Anakin.</p><p>A ruddy flush crept up Anakin’s neck, coloring his cheeks with an alluring rosiness as he began to breathe heavily from arousal and exertion. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the path of a drop of sweat as it beaded down the side of Anakin’s face. It was terribly endearing that Anakin had kept his sweater on for so long, wrapped in it like the most delightful present just for him, but it seemed to Obi-Wan that it might be time it came off. </p><p>Obi-Wan leaned forward and pushed the sweater up further before pulling it off over Anakin’s head, leaving his hair adorably mussed from the friction, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ruffle it some more, running his fingers through the soft, messy curls. Dazed laughter bubbled from Anakin as Obi-Wan tossed the sweater aside unceremoniously. The sound made Obi-Wan’s breath catch in his throat as affection bloomed in his chest, almost as though there were no more room left to even breathe in the garden of his love for Anakin that had grown within him. But Obi-Wan would gladly breathe his last if it meant having another flower to cherish.</p><p>Now that every inch of Anakin was available for Obi-Wan to pour attention over, he began leaving an endless stream of open-mouth kisses wherever he could reach. Obi-Wan reverently retraced his steps along Anakin’s collarbones from the night before, lavishing over the sensitive spots, the blossomed evidence of their love that dotted along Anakin’s skin. </p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Anakin sounded so cocksure, even as his breath stuttered with each roll of Obi-Wan’s hips that met his downward grind.</p><p>In lieu of an answer, Obi-Wan nipped at one of the light bruises, dragging his teeth over the bloom of purple and drawing a shaky moan out of Anakin. Obi-Wan let himself fall back against the pillows, running his hands along Anakin’s thighs and feeling the strength there, the way Anakin’s muscles worked as he moved atop him.</p><p>“It’s not so bad from down here,” Obi-Wan answered, and Anakin smiled down at him beatifically, eyes twinkling like starlight. The sunlight drifting through the windows painted him in a glowing warmth, as though Anakin were an angel descended from the heavens. <i>His</i> angel. <i>His</i> Anakin.</p><p>It was incredible, so wonderful, so <i>magnificent,</i> the way they just seemed to fit together, like he and Anakin were made for this. That Anakin and Obi-Wan were made to fit <i>together,</i> filling each others’ curves and dips to form a whole, as though Anakin were the last remaining piece to his puzzle.</p><p>And not just physically, but also in the way they picked up where the other left off. Anakin was a whirlwind, a force of nature that had come into Obi-Wan’s life with the sole intention of changing it forever. He was a storm that would push Obi-Wan further than he had ever allowed himself before. And he welcomed it. Obi-Wan would willingly stand in the center of the eye of the storm and embrace whatever it brought to him. There would be no more curtailing, no more denying himself or his desires and dreams. He was in complete awe of Anakin Skywalker, of how he made Obi-Wan want to be more, to finally admit to himself what he wanted in life.</p><p>And he wanted Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted anything and everything Anakin would ever offer him. His highs and his lows, his love and his pain… his future and his end.</p><p>“Earth to Obi-Wan, do you copy?” The velvety tendril of Anakin’s voice brought him back to reality. But was it actually reality, or had he woken up in heaven? His angel gazed down at him curiously as he brushed hair out of Obi-Wan’s eyes and caressed cheek gently.</p><p>Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m here, Anakin.” He rolled his hips harder to punctuate his sentence, to show Anakin he was still <i>very</i> much here.</p><p>A low moan punched out of Anakin as his head lolled back a bit, overwhelmed by the intense sensation. He was like a vision of ecstasy, totally blissed out on Obi-Wan’s cock.</p><p>“Right there, Obi-Wan, don’t stop,” Anakin choked out, breaths coming heavier. Anakin settled his hand on Obi-Wan’s chest, scrambling for stability as Obi-Wan maintained the angle, hitting that same spot over and over. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together and carefully pulling Anakin down closer.</p><p>The new angle gave Obi-Wan better leverage as he snapped his hips harder, driving up to meet Anakin’s increasingly erratic downward slide. Anakin was gradually coming apart at the seams, losing his composure as he neared the summit of his pleasure. Obi-Wan wrapped his other hand around Anakin’s leaking, neglected cock, smearing the precome as he thumbed the crown, then stroking and twisting in time to his thrusts. The indescribable heat clenched around Obi-Wan’s cock as Anakin dissolved into a litany of his name, an angel’s chorus that brought Obi-Wan closer and closer to the edge with every utterance. He soaked in the sight of Anakin above him, committing every piece and every sound of the moment to memory, locking it away deep within his heart.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, I’m—I’m close. Obi-<i>Wan,”</i> Anakin’s voice broke on his name, strangled with sheer ecstasy as he came in spurts, painting Obi-Wan’s chest as he fucked Anakin through his orgasm. Anakin’s face twisted in pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open a little as his head tilted back—an angelic beauty in rapture.</p><p>Anakin’s legs were trembling as he tipped forward, resting his forehead on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he panted and came down from his high. Tension coiled tighter within Obi-Wan, pulsing like molten hot waves through his veins and setting his nerves aflame as he followed not long after, sent over the edge by the way Anakin clenched and shuddered around him. Obi-Wan gently cupped Anakin’s face and brought their lips together to kiss him deeply, tenderly, as though trying to impart all of his love for Anakin in one simple gesture. Anakin sighed against him sweetly, seeming completely content and sated before nestling his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p>The world was still for a moment as they laid together in a cloud of hazy bliss, the only disturbance of the silence their heavy breathing as it gradually leveled out. Obi-Wan lightly traced shapes in the small of Anakin’s back, delicately following the curve of his spine with his fingertips. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for their current state of stickiness to make itself known through their contentment. With a low groan, Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin, feeling the shiver that shot through his beloved as he did.</p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to Anakin’s forehead as he carefully maneuvered Anakin off his chest. “I’ll be right back, dearest.” Anakin mumbled an acknowledgement that hardly even came close to resembling actual words.</p><p>Obi-Wan retrieved a damp washcloth from the bathroom and came back to find Anakin half-propped up on the pillows, drowsily watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. He took his time cleaning Anakin up, leaving soft kisses behind as he worked, delicately wiping at the more sensitive areas that left Anakin whining a little from oversensitivity.</p><p>When he returned from taking the washcloth back to the bathroom, Anakin had already burrowed under the sheets, only the top of his head peeking out. Obi-Wan’s heart ached with overwhelming fondness as he stood there for a moment, just staring at the dark curls poking out among the light bedsheets. It was almost as if Obi-Wan were unable to move from how it shook him to his core.</p><p>“Come back to beddd. I miss my personal heater,” Anakin called out from under the sheets, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric.</p><p>“I see your capability to form words has returned,” Obi-Wan commented drily as he climbed back into bed, joining Anakin under the sheets. He huffed out a laugh as Anakin immediately wrapped around him, not unlike an octopus. “Is this all I’m good for?”</p><p>“No,” Anakin tucked his head beneath Obi-Wan’s chin as he snuggled closely and tossed his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “There’s some other stuff, too. You just happen to be my favorite pillow.” </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t fight back a smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of Anakin’s mussed curls. The air was cool on Obi-Wan’s sweat-slick skin where the sheets weren’t covering him, but the pleasant warmth that radiated from every point their bodies touched kept the deepest of the chills at bay as Obi-Wan laid there with Anakin relaxed against him. His breathing had slowed to a point where Obi-Wan began to wonder if Anakin had drifted off to sleep. He gently pet Anakin’s back, stroking the smooth skin as he got lost in thoughts of his beloved. It felt as though his adoration for Anakin had consumed every fiber of his being like flames, but instead of burning out, Obi-Wan was burning anew.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin’s voice was a barely audible mumble against Obi-Wan’s chest.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused in his ministrations. “What for, dear one?” </p><p>“For being you,” Anakin turned his head and placed a chaste kiss right over Obi-Wan’s heart, and he wondered if Anakin could feel how hard it was beating. “For being an idiot who talked his way into having to find a fake boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re bringing that up again.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly. “It seems that my foolishness worked out for the both of us.” </p><p>“I’m gonna bring it up for the rest of our lives,” Anakin said, giddiness coloring his tone.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat. Or maybe three. Even such a lighthearted joke seemed as though it carried all of Obi-Wan’s unspoken hope for the future. He held Anakin tighter, making an internal vow to never let go of this precious love he had found.</p><p>“I suppose I can put up with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing smut, so I’d absolutely love to hear what you thought of it! &lt;3</p><p>You can find me at <a href="https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/">elysian-prince </a> on tumblr and also <a href="https://twitter.com/elysianprince">elysianprince</a> on twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>